It is the contention of many scientists that the health and well being of people can be positively or negatively influenced by the microorganisms which inhabit the gastrointestinal tract, and in particular, the large bowel. These microorganisms through the production of toxins, metabolic by-products, short chain fatty acids, and the like affect the physiological condition of the host. The constitution and quantity of the gut microflora can be influenced by conditions or stress induced by disease, life style, travel, and other factors. If microorganisms which positively affect the health and well being of the individual can be encouraged to populate the large bowel, this should improve the physiological well being of the host
The present inventors have realised that it would be desirable to provide a medium that would function to promote the growth and/or activity of target microorganisms in the gastrointestinal tract of animals including humans.